1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running support system for a vehicle, which detects an object near a vehicle, and which supports running of the vehicle according to a result of the detection. More particularly, the invention relates to a running support system for a vehicle, which includes two types of object detecting means having different detecting methods, that are, a radar and image recognition means, and which supports running of the vehicle by incorporating a result of determination whether a driver is performing inattentive driving into results of detection performed by the two types of object detecting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-139229 discloses a running support system for a vehicle, which detects an obstacle and the like on a road on which the vehicle is running, determines whether a driver is performing inattentive driving, generates an alarm according to a result of the detection, and the like, thereby supporting the driver, for example, in an operation for avoiding danger. Examples of a technology for detecting an obstacle on a road on which a vehicle is running are a radar system using a laser, ultrasound, infrared light or the like (e.g., a sonar system), and a system which recognizes an obstacle based on an image obtained by a CCD camera or the like. As a technology for determining whether a driver is performing inattentive driving, there is a known technology in which a face image of the driver is obtained, and a direction of a sight line and an orientation of the driver's face are checked, whereby whether the driver is performing inattentive driving is determined.
However, each of the above-mentioned obstacle detecting means and means for determining whether the driver is performing inattentive driving has both advantages and drawbacks. For example, when two or more types of obstacle detecting means having different detecting methods are provided, there is a possibility that only part of the obstacle detecting means detect an obstacle. However, in the above-mentioned related art, a study of an appropriate control method for support control is not sufficiently made, for the case where two or more types of the detecting means are provided and only part of the two or more types of the detecting means detect an obstacle.